


Waterfall

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nature, Travel, grumbly varric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompted piece for thesecondseal "so, there's this waterfall". I have my nature child and we have Varric. Set in the Its All in a Song AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

Hawke wandered into their apartment, sunburnt and vibrant. Hero greeted her first as she dropped to her knees to accept his slobbery welcome. "Were you two good while I was gone?"

Varric looked up from his writing with a grin. "He chewed on Aveline's recruits and only drooled on some of my papers. I will call it progress."

She chuckled, leaving her bag on the floor and making her way to him. She smelled of salt, the wildness of the sea still on her lips as they kissed. She settled her chin on his shoulder with a pleased hum. "Tale of the Champion?"

"Maybe."

She chuckled again. "So, I found this waterfall.”

"No." He slid the papers into a folder.

"Oh, come on." She whined. "It's on a nice little island. The town is lovely with a cute inn. The waterfall is less than an hour's hike and the locals don't bother with it because it doesn't have any fish." She ran her lips along his ear. "It's secluded and very romantic."

He turned to look up at her. "Our door locks and we have candles." Hawke groaned and sat on the desk before fluttering her dark eyelashes at him. "Don't even start. I hate nature and the sea, which is required to get there."

She sighed and dramatically laid back on the desk, lower lip falling into a stubborn pout. "I spent a whole afternoon there with Bela. You don't want to be out done by the pirate."

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure it was very romantic with Rivaini."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "We spent it shoving each other off the top of the falls and trying to reach the bottom." She closed her eyes. "It had the clearest water I have ever seen, like you could reach out and grab a handful of the stones. Neither of us could reach it." She sighed happily. "And the flowers! It smelled like heaven. It was quiet too, not silent, but quiet and peaceful."

He sighed heavily. "I've been staring at that same passage all afternoon anyway." Hawke squeaked with glee and fell off the desk into his lap.

 

"He looks very green, songbird."

Hawke chewed her lip as they watched Varric stare over the railing. "It would be better if he didn't look down."

Bela gave her an arched look, the feather in her hat blowing haphazardly in the wind. "Did you tell him that?"

"Yes." She scuffed her boot on the deck. "That's why I'm over here." Bela laughed and continued steering the ship.

 

"Come on, storyteller!" Hawke tugged on his hand, beaming. She claimed they were following a path, but all he had seen was the occasional rock after he tripped over it. "We are almost there!"

"That is what you said hours ago." She laughed, the sound caught by the deep green jungle around them. Her ponytail bounced along in front of him, her red shorts bright against her gleaming skin. "You are getting freckles on your lower back."

She looked over shoulder with a grin. "That's because I don't tan, I spot. I will probably have freckles on my ass after this."

That perked up his mood, a ghost of a smile forming. "You're swimming naked?"

"This top does untie awfully easy." They came around a bend and Hawke stopped in front of him. "And here we are." Her eyes were wide with wonder.

The water fell into the pool with reckless abandon, the cliff face itself rising an easy twenty feet with plenty of hand holds for an easy climb to the top. Birds called from the trees surrounding them, their gnarled roots rising from the white sand. The crystalline waters sparkled in the sun, promising a cool repose from their hike in. Hawke's shorts hit him the face breaking his revere. Her laugh was cut off by a splash as she dove into the water, rising in the middle of the pool shaking her freed hair down her back. She sang across the water to him. "Going to join me?"

He smiled for the first time since they left Kirkwall.


End file.
